


Yone x Reader

by Nitapie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brothers, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Intense, Romance, Samurai, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitapie/pseuds/Nitapie
Summary: What happens when (y/n),after years of hardship and separation,finally sees her childhood friend and first love?Faced with her painful past as he reminds her of what there is no more,yet making her emotions for him even stronger.How will she end up confessing her feelings and will they be reciprocated?
Relationships: Yone x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted in way too long and I’m truly sorry for that,I’ve been faced with a serious medical issue topped with being a complete and utter unmotivated piece of trash. I managed to somehow write this because I truly like Yone and his character.  
> I didn’t want this to be similar to any of my other stories where there is forced smut but if you guys want some I’ll gladly oblige. Hope you enjoy it.

The stem of a flower snapping in half,thrown into a handmade basket which had little pricks of wood still sticking out,hanging around your arm as you slowly straightened yourself,but not before planting a seed within the soft soil near the flower you had plucked,wishing for the land to accept it,smiling to yourself as you could already sense the life which slowly sprung into action. This flower was hard to come by,just like the rest which resided in your makeshift basket,many plants and grasses which took you an eternity to come by and track down.  
Whenever you went to gather ingredients for medication,you left something in return,as it is the way in Ionia.  
Sighing in relief as this was the last thing you needed.  
You were seen as a wise nurse who treated the villagers,caring for the many live stock and even the nature around you.  
Whenever you had stepped,light blossomed.  
Born in this village,you grew up with both parents alive and well until one day it all changed.  
Now you resided alone within the house you grew up in,everyone knew you and respected your devotion to save lives,growing up you wished to be like your mother,generous and caring,filled with empathy for others but none for herself.  
You were sure to not make the same mistake as she did.  
Step by step,you made your way back to the village using a small dirt road,thick trees surrounding both sides.  
No matter how much you wished to return to the past and relive the happy days with your parents,the duty you swore to made you snap back to reality.

A letter came from the sword school which was near from where you found yourself now, a man you knew since childhood,a man who made the heart within your chest flutter,making you lightheaded most of the time.  
It was embarrassing to admit that you still had such a childish crush on someone so out of your reach. The note simply stated you were needed to treat a wound and would be paid for the troubles,however this was nothing new,until the letter mentioned the name “Yone”.  
It took everything in your power to not go there completely unprepared just to see him again after who knows how many years,to just exchange simple words,but knowing that his wound would get worse by the minute only made you spring from your house and into action.

Feeling the pain within the center of your back and in your legs,knowing that you had overdone it today.  
Wondering too far from the village for just one ingredient seems insane to some but not to you.  
Yone was waiting with an opened wound whilst you pranced around day dreaming. Shaking it off,you began to run,carefully so that none of the contents of the basket fell out,as it carried a few ointments which were placed in small glass jars.

Dressed in complete white,the simple robe which you wore stained with grass and dirt,even blood as you had managed to fall multiple times trying to reach for something,hands scrapped and bloodied. As if you went to war,feeling your mouth turn dry from running so fast,every breath you took only made you tire faster.

It was not until you reached the doors of the sword school that you had stopped,your (h/c) hair flowing in the wind,sweat dripping down your forehead,the gates opened immediately and you were welcomed inside by one of the students.

“Pleas go to the end of the hallway,it’s the last door on the left. “

The much younger student directed you towards your patient, bowing to you,the man left as he had something more important to do you figured.  
Swallowing,you exhaled a breath you didn’t even know you were holding in.  
You walked down the long hallway,passing many sliding doors until you reached the one you were appointed to.  
Your bare feet against the tatami floor made little sound,sliding the door open you closed your eyes shut,feeling the nervousness eat away at your legs,making them shake.

“Excuse me....I’ve came to treat-“

Opening your eyes quickly as you were cut off by a sharp voice.

“Greetings.”

First instinct was to bow down in respect.  
You felt the blood rush to your cheeks as you saw Yone sitting,facing away from the door,his back covered in bandages,blood seeping through.  
Stepping inside,you slid the door closed quickly and got to work without speaking a single word. They provided water and cloth to clean the wound.  
Reaching for the small dagger to cut the bandages and gain access to the wound,your eyes wondered and as they wondered too high,you saw Yone looking back at you. His eye focused intently,his face stoic yet you could tell he was in pain,working gently to remove the bandages so that he does not even feel it.  
As silence fell upon both of you,a sudden hitch in his voice made you lose all concentration,the bandages were removed,the cut went right across his muscular and tense back.

“Did I hurt you?”

You whispered,thinking you were too rough.

Yone,once again looked back at you,making you avert your gaze.

“Why do your eyes stray aside when I look into them?”

This was unexpected...you thought he would not recognize you after years of not seeing each other.

“Because...I’m afraid of what they hold.”

With this,Yone turned away from you. Facing ahead,listening to the deep inhales of air that you took.

“You haven’t changed one bit...(y/n). “

Those words pulled at you,feeling all your pent up emotion threatening to spill.

“...and you’ve changed far too much. Into a worthy man.” 

As those words left your mouth,Yone gazed back at you,seeing how your hands shook out of...fear? Nervousness? What was it? The pure emotion of your voice giving you away completely.

“A worthy man and a far more worthy woman. “

He said as he noticed the dirt and blood which stained the fabric of your worn out kimono,looking away as he realized how torn up your hands were. Assuming it was from gathering the ingredients to treat him.

“Yone...”

You could only mutter out,resting both your hands on your lap in order to try and calm down. Not even thinking you’d ever be this worked up after seeing Yone after years of being apart,as life had intended it to be this way. All the memories you tried to bottle up after what happened with your parents coming back to you. All the happy engravings resurfacing,it was an uncontrollable sadness which ripped through your heart every minute of every day. Longing to hear a word of praise from someone who’s not a mere stranger,from someone like...like Yone.

“I knew it was you the moment you stepped foot into this room...always neglecting to greet me,even when we were little.” 

His lips curved from a straight line into a smirk as he remembered those days that had long pasted now.

“My apologizes...it was not my intent to disrespect you. Being a kid has many advantages,for example being forgiven when doing something improper,however I’m a grown woman now...”

Yone simply nodded and hummed at your defensive reply,not realizing that you had lost some of the cheerfulness over the years. Now his mind completely shifted to a blank space as a sharp sting pulled him out of all the important thoughts he was going through.  
The water was lukewarm and the cloth could be softer in your opinion but it would work,going over his cut at a slow pace,you realized just how deep it actually was.  
It needed to be stitched in order for him not to bleed to death...or worse get infected.  
Clenched fists sat atop his thighs,eyes closed shut as he endured the cleaning of his wound. The groans and whimpers of pain making you feel inadequate,as if you were too unskilled to treat him.

“It will be over soon...I know it hurts. It’s very deep as well,I’ll have to stitch it back up. “

Placing your hand upon his shoulder felt more intimate than it should have,noticing that he began to shake violently as if he was feeling cold or having an extreme fever grasped your attention.

“Yone? Yone!?”

Your heart sank into your stomach as he did not let out any sounds but rather muffled breaths,not knowing what to do you screamed for help and surely the bunch of newbie students who stood outside the door slid it open in a hurry.

“What’s happening?!”

They exclaimed worriedly,yet you didn’t not take your gaze off of Yone. As he slowly began to settle down,was it shock? Was he withholding his pain so much that it overlapped?

“None of you can be here right now,he needs space and a lot of it! Please bring me boiling water and a cup! Quickly!”

You knew exactly what he needed now,a tea made of special herbs to calm his nerves and numb the uncontrollable pain which surged through his exhausted body.  
The bunch of students didn’t take the risk of waiting so they disappeared in an order of a second trying to bring you want was needed. Which made you somewhat smile as they obviously cared for Yone a lot,or at least you wanted to think so.  
Slumping over to the side,he began to fall over but you gently grabbed him under his neck and laid him upon your lap,still upon his side as to avoid any further injury of his opened wound upon his back.

His furrowed brows made you frown,yet a man of honor probably felt ashamed to admit that a wound like this hurt soo damn much. You should have read the situation but your mind was too held up on your feelings for the man.  
As he laid there unconscious and shivering,you allowed yourself a moment of selfishness.  
Your free hand slowly caressing the sharp features of his face,he had changed soo much...yet the ponytail was still there after all these years.  
Even the facial hair was new to you. It suited him well.  
It’s been far too long that you didn’t even realize until you noticed the years etched upon his very face.

A few minutes later the students had arrived bringing what you and asked for,leaving you to do what you did best.  
After you had awoken Yone,you helped him drink the tea which resulted in him being very drowsy yet quiet,his eyes focused but at the same time not quite.  
Zoned out utterly,you took advantage of the moment and made two students hold him upright in a sitting position whilst you worked on stitching him up.  
It passed quicker than you had thought,the students were amazed at your quick hands.  
Bandaging him up to make sure everything stays in place and remains dry.  
It was finally over.

You washed your bloodied hands in a bowl of clean water that sat right next to you,cleaning yourself up as a long sigh left you.

“Will he be okay?”

A familiar voice called out to you from the doorway,just as you turned to face the figure who stood there,somewhat broadly but not really. There was a sense of shame behind it.  
To your shock,it was no one other than Yasuo,Yone’s younger brother.  
As you two faced each other,his eyes widening with surprise as yours did as well.

“(Y/n)!? “

You couldn’t say you were happy in a situation like this but you could sense it.

“Yasuo!”

Standing up quickly,you jumped into his arms,embracing each other as you have not done in years. As he followed in his brothers footsteps,you failed to see both of them. You understood their goals and what they fought for. As you fought for your title of nurse and healer,so did they for their own titles as well.  
His arms wrapped around you tightly,the scent of blood heavy upon you.  
Yasuo had always been closer to you than Yone ever was,but Yasuo was like a brother to you...that’s how he behaved since the first day he met you.

“I haven’t seen you in years (y/n)...forgive me for never reaching out. I left you all by yourself.”

He whispered to you in a soothing manner,which made you oddly blush.  
You felt chocked up,certainly not expecting to see both of them in one day.

“Don’t apologize...your purpose and goals are far more important than to care about a lowly nurse..”

The two students could only stare at the two of you as Yone didn’t budge,still staring into space.  
Remembering that you still didn’t finish your job,you quickly let go of Yasuo to turn around and instruct the students on what to do.

“Bring him over to the futon please...he needs rest.”

Yasuo watched as you tucked Yone in,you looked disheveled and tired. Not showing it but it was easily noticeable. 

“I trust you will be able to help him out with eating and drinking Yasuo?”

Looking down at Yones face once more,he seemed to be at ease now. His eyes fluttering shut,but not before he glanced at you. All he saw was a blurry image of a woman,in a space he couldn’t make out.  
This tea you had given him had a very strong effect on the mind and body,perfect for patients in extreme pain.

“Yes. I will stay by my brothers side. You need not worry (y/n).”

Those words brought your mind to ease as you took ahold of Yones hand,squeezing it tightly before letting go.

“I never thought I’d see either of you again....”

A mere whisper that Yasuo could not make out,he walked over and sat down right beside you. Wearing a loose kimono top and baggy pants which you saw almost everyone wear around the school but Yasuo seemed to wear it like he wanted to,exposing somewhat far too much skin.

“I’m sure you are very tired,you should go (y/n). The elder which called for you will want to see you come around again tomorrow to check up on the wound. He isn’t currently present but he asked me to deliver the message.”

This just meant more time with Yone so you happily nodded and grinned stupidly at Yasuo,making the younger brother squint at you as if he was suspecting you of something.

“Alright then,stay by your brothers side tonight. He might experience some pain,whoever wounded him wanted him to suffer.”

Those words laid heavily upon Yasuo as he knew who had injured his brother,and it was no one other but him. Deciding to not mention that,he stayed silent. 

“Take care,expecting me after dawn. “

Turning to leave,you glanced back to see Yone asleep,it was a nice sight to behold,you would never forget the fact that he had built up such a defense,a wall soo tall no one could jump over it and glance into his true emotions and thoughts. Now you see how tortured he is by the burdens he carries,as his face was completely relaxed,he seemed like a different person all together.

Yasuo bowed as you let yourself out,it had already fallen dark outside and you wished to hurry home. 

The chill in the air heavy just as you reached the door of your humble cottage.  
Feeling as if all life had been sucked out of you today,with the basket hanging from your hand,entering you dropped it upon the nearest wooden desk. Vision getting blurry from how tired you had grown.

As you stumbled towards the bedding,your mind only went back to his face...this is the last thing you needed right now.


	2. A cruel and sorrow faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of your fathers death,you hear of a battle in which Yone took part of,thinking the worst you chase in the direction of the sword school,spiraling into madness slowly as you feel your grip loosen upon the one you love most.
> 
> (Read the ending notes!)

Summer days passed by you too quickly to even pay it any attention,days as dull as usual. Once you had treated Yones wounds,you hadn’t seen neither him nor his brother.  
A few months had gone by without even speaking a word to both of them,which made you utterly disappointed. Thinking you’d stay in contact with at least one.

The date of your fathers death finally came,as you walked down a forgotten path near the cottage,a few people knew of this place,those being of course Yone and Yasuo,as you had played beneath that tree many times as children.  
The cold nipping at the skin of your hands,it was an early morning,cheeks rosy and eyes threatening to spill tears.  
Every time you would visit this place,it only reminded you of that unfaithful day 5 years ago.

“Her father hung himself on a branch of a tree where we used to play under as kids...she was the one who found him. That is all that I’ve managed to gather from the locals...”

Yasuo sat across Yone,the older brother furrowing,a man as himself never really wanted to show any weakness...but this was news to him. As it had been half a decade since this,without him knowing of it and with you staying silent even after you had multiple visits to change his dirtied bandages.

“Why would she not tell me of such a thing? I truly don’t understand that girl...”

Yone asked,voice wavering. Pinching the bridge of his nose in...annoyance?

“You can’t blame her brother...I’m sure she had her reasons. It must still be painful for her to even talk about...since the death of her mother,she simply hasn’t been herself...same goes for her father.” 

Yone sat there in utter shame as he failed to be there for one of the people he saw as family. No matter how distant you had become,Yone would always find you passing through his mind at some given point of every day.  
Now more than ever,as he finally saw the woman you had grown into on your own,it made his chest tighten at the thought of a mere child living alone after both her parents passed on. Clinging to herself every day but solemnly walking through life,seemingly happy that she was still alive,her parents ghosts which resides within her,where ever she was...they surely stood behind her. Yet never able to feel a parents reassuring hand upon her shoulder would deter the strongest out there.

It bothered him immensely.

“I must speak to her at once. “  
Yone stood up but before he could even open his mouth,Yasuo reminded him of the important task given by the elders.

“You mustn’t,we have to track down those rouges that have been lingering around the village. The threat is becoming dire. “

Yone,again drawn away from being with you in time of need went on his way,unwillingly following his brother into a massacre that awaited.

The lively market of the village was always in uproar as people crawled through it like ants,but as you passed by it now,carrying supplies for the new medication you’ll be making,a conversation between two elderly women caught your attention.

“The students from the sword school were sent to deal with the scoundrels that have been ravaging our crops and stealing our cattle...yet they say that little to no students survived the actual fight...they say that those lowly bandits lured them into a trap...those poor boys...”

It was as if an earthquake shook the ground which you had stood upon,hands turning numb as you stared at the two women,mouth agape.  
You must move,you must go to the sword school this instant! 

“No please...just don’t take him away from me...”

You muttered to yourself as you sprinted in the direction of the school,wearing a kimono had proven the wrong clothing choice,as you had,both your kimono had began to dishevel and your wooden tongs left somewhere along the road.  
Throat burning,the sword school coming into sight slowly but also a large crowd of people swarming the entrance,not caring you pushed past,clawing your way to the front,people cursing at you but still,you heard nothing.

“YONE!”

You screamed the moment you had saw Yasuo,all bloodied and beaten...but no Yone in sight. As the small group of students walked through the gates of the school,heads laying low,Yasuos face lit up at the sight of you,extending his hands to you.

“Yasuo! What happened!? Where is your brother?!”

He could only smile which was odd,as the smile felt like it held no emotion behind it.  
Pointing behind himself,towards a wooden carriage pulled by two other students,seemingly carrying dead bodies...as the white cloth drenched in crimson fluttered in the soft breeze,the loud voices of people only picking at your brain,Yasuo carried on without looking back,a hand flew to your mouth as you covered it,bending forwards as your stomach suddenly pained you,tears swelling up instantly as the image of Yone lingered,but as you kneeled down in defeat,a voice called out to you,looking up frantically,the image of Yone within your head now presented itself in reality as he stood above you,looking down at you with a gentle gaze,as he himself looked beaten to a pulp,face splattered with dried blood.   
His tired hand reaching to touch your reddened cheek,as you stumbled grabbing onto his legs,a gut wrenching cry escaping you,as the thought of him dying made you lose yourself momentarily.

“(Y/n)...”

Your name leaving his lips made your heart flutter,taking both your hands into his,lifting you up to lean against him,Yone covered your eyes to avoid seeing anything unnecessary,as you already seemed to be on the verge of breaking.  
He knew that you soo desperately needed someone to cling to...Yone just didn’t know if he was the proper one for you to seek your comfort in...however now it was all clear.  
That cry told him everything he wished to know...and even more than so. It was as if you had lost the love of your life...but as you hugged his legs,you realized he was still alive,still breathing.   
Emotions were tricky and the brain even trickier,as you hadn’t expected to be faced with such a tragic end to your love which hadn’t even began to blossom.

Every step you took after that,the ground seemed to be pulling you towards it,legs unstable due to how they shook violently.  
Dragging you into halls unknown,as the echoes of voices distanced themselves,the world felt void of life form as the only sound between the breaths and whimpers was the eeriness of silence and faint whispers of the wind.

Flesh falling from your eyes,letting you go,Yone turning his back to you,as his shoulders pointed into a discomforting position,was he angered?

“When...when did you...-“

Chin tilted to the ground as he could not voice what he wished to proclaim. Knowing full well that it was your fathers death anniversary...instead you stood behind a man who held no part in your days...not anymore. 

“You mad man! How could you be soo reckless with your life!??”

Grabbing him by the tense shoulders,turning him to face you,your eyes filled with unrelenting rage,as his could only widen childishly at your tone of voice.  
Feeling the solid wall press against his sore back as you kept on blabbering.  
A fist clenched,nails pressing far to deep into the skin,drawing blood. Slamming against his chest,with each hit,you slid to the ground,until you could no longer reach the mans chest,kneeling in front of him...once more.

“(Y/n)...your father awaits for you at that tree every year,on this day...when he can see his childs face far from the spirit realm...so why are you here...why now?”

Gazing up at his sunken eyes,he doesn’t understand does he? 

“-BECAUSE HE...HE LEFT ME....so please...don’t go...DONT LEAVE ME!”

It had been years since his eyes dried of tears yet...they managed to slip past,as you begged at his feet,he knew he could never promise you anything. Sliding down the wall,his shaking hands slipping past your waist,pulling you in.

“One day...I will be able to promise you the world...but not on this day.”

As bitter cries engulfed the darkness which surrounded the two of you,all the hope you had grown over the years drowning away into nothingness,was your destiny truly so sorrow? 

It had been hours since you moved,the chest which your head laid upon stopped moving,rubbing away at your eyes,the darkness had completely swallowed you,the body cold,unmoving and as you glanced at his face,you saw your own reflection,the same sight you saw within your fathers eyes years ago. 

“Yone?!”

As he stared past you,his skin colorless...this couldn’t not be happening.

“No...No...NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time since I updated anything,I’ve faced a very big writing block and I had 0 will to write just about anything. I’m slowly getting back to it though. Inspired by attack on titan and other shows with great music,I tried my best to make this chapter as tragic as possible haha,I’m a sucker for sad scenes.   
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter,I already started working on the other one,if you’ve read my other works you are accustomed to my cliff hangers and twists in the plot,nothing is as it seems so stay tuned. Be careful out there! Xoxo   
> Social media:  
> Instagram: @nitapoh  
> Twitter: @nitapohh


End file.
